Sadame
Sadame (定め, "Decision") is a organization comprised of that are labeled "traditionalists" in the modern day and age. Their goal is to return and back into an age without reliance on combat technology such as , and have recently taken to extreme measures to show the shinobi world the folly of employing such technologies. They are currently lead by Ragyō Niratoge. Overview Organization Sadame is a multi-faceted organization with several positions within it that can be occupied by multiple individuals at a given time. Very few of the roles are strictly combat based, and are instead often delegated very specific duties. *'Senja' (選者, ): The term for the leader of the organization. Senja oversees the terrorist organization in its entirety, ensuring that all individuals and groups are functioning to their optimum level. While no specific duties are assigned to them, per-say, they are vigilant and often wandering across the globe, checking up on the actions of those they have entrusted bringing this world's judgement to. The current holder of this title is Ragyō Niratoge. *'Genkoku' (原告, ): The term for those who lead the major military force of Sadame. Genkoku are composed of elite traditionalist shinobi who perform large-scale terrorist actions across the globe, along with their subordinates, the Baishin. Much like a prosecutor in law, they dive into the heart of the criminals known as the modern shinobi, and intend to entirely eradicate their current lifestyle. In addition, Genkoku hold a myriad of logistic duties and are often in charge of training new recruits. *'Shōkin Kasegi' (賞金稼ぎ, ): The term for those who specifically seek out and steal combat technologies. The Shōkin Kasegi are covert operatives who infiltrate villages and other civilizations and steal combat technologies in a bid for Sadame to both understand, and subsequently harm the shinobi villages with the same technology they hold dear to themselves. Many of those who hold this position are former Anbu members. *'Baishin' (陪審, ): The term for the vast majority of footsoldiers within Sadame. Baishin are placed underneath Genkoku, but even among Baishin, there are senior and junior members depending on experience. The individuals that comprise this rank can either be common civilians, or even Chūnin-level shinobi depending on their level of skill. Members Trivia *Applications for members must be sent to Ashy's message wall with the following below. Depending on whether the requirements for specific ranks and such are met, the character will be allowed to join. :*Link to character's page and/or the character's name and image. :*Rank you wish to obtain: Genkoku, Shōkin Kasegi, or Baishin. :*History of the character (i.e. their former village, their ranking, their achievements so far.) :*General outline of their abilities. *Requirements for the rankings are as follows: :*Genkoku are supposed to be relatively elite Shinobi. Therefore, by normal standards, they are Jōnin-tier Shinobi with plentiful experience and skill. They can also have other niches outside of combat. :*Shōkin Kasegi are primarily covert agents, and should specialize in such. :*Baishin can be anywhere from the average citizen to a Chūnin. This is the most common tier of member. References Category:Sadame